


The exposed Queen and the attentive Lover

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Body Image, Body Worship, Established Relationship, F/F, Hope's Peak Academy, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Insecure Celestia Ludenberg, Loving Kirigiri Kyoko, Not Canon Compliant, Out of Character, Sad with a Happy Ending, Self-Esteem Issues, This Is Bad But I Will Someday Make It Better, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 15:57:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17811017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bow down to the Queen, love Thy Majesty through the good and the bad times, reassure her and make sure to make her feel utterly loved.ORTaeko Yasuhiro has too many issues, and body image is one of them... How will Kyoko help her and make her feel better?





	The exposed Queen and the attentive Lover

**Author's Note:**

> Gift for my friend Spacey, who craves that angst/comfort with hints of fluff and a good ending.

Had Kyoko not desired to spend some time with her girlfriend before going to investigate her latest case, she would have flat missed the silent yet raging war that was unfolding in Celestia’s room. 

When the Detective slipped in the room, the door always opened for her and just her no matter what or when, she found piles and endless mountains of clothes scattered all around Celestia’s floor and, in much less quantity, bed. Frowning, she observed them with a sharp, knowing eye, soon noticing that they were slightly wrinkled, and that was something that Celestia did not condone. 

“Celestia?” Kyoko asked, not daring to say her girlfriend’s real name just yet since she presumed that the state in which her room was in had been Celestia’s own doing. 

Taking some tentative steps forward, the purplette walked further into the room when she got no answer, seeing sideways that the bathroom’s door was slightly ajar, the lights dim yet on. The Detective raised both eyebrows as she stared right at the door, worry and uncertainty beginning to bloom in the pit of her stomach as her sixth sense began to rise red flags within her head.

Kyoko gulped subtly, approached the door and pushed it open softly and somewhat slowly. It was no surprise to find Celestia there, but what puzzled Kyoko was the fact that Celestia was sitting down on the floor in a position which resembled the foetal one, her pajamas on and her face pressed against her legs as her entire slim, fragile frame shook. 

“‘Tia…” Kyoko whispered unconsciously, making Celestia shrink and hug herself tighter. The Detective closed the door behind her and walked toward Celestia with determination yet a slow pace to not startle her girlfriend. 

Once she was in front of her, Kyoko knelt down and positioned her gloved hands on Celestia’s knees, caressing them soothingly when the Detective noticed just how stiff her body was. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” The purplette asked warily, knowing well enough how much she had to measure her words up and to choose the correct questions when Celestia —no, Taeko,— was in such state. 

The Gambler shook, her gulp not going unnoticed by Kyoko, before she managed to say something. “It’s stupid,” she said quickly and slurring. 

If there were red flags within Kyoko’s mind before, now there was an alarm roaring in her head as she realized that something must have  _ finally  _ broken within Celestia. 

“Try me,” Kyoko prompted, her voice smooth and her touch soothing. 

Celestia looked up, puffy maroon eyes meeting worried, soft, lilac ones. “It’s just… I… I look and am fucking horrible, okay?” The Gambler spat, her voice filled with disdain which wasn’t directed at Kyoko in the slightest. The latter soon caught on and noticed what was going on, realizing who was the disdainful tone for. 

“I told you, it’s stupid.” Celestia ended up saying after a minute, mistaking Kyoko’s shocked silence for silent judgement. 

The Detective shook her head, snapping out of her thoughts as she did, and leant in slightly. “It’s not. Nothing regarding you is stupid…”

Celestia averted her eyes, a sob echoing throughout the bathroom. Closing her eyes tightly, she bit down her shaky lower lip, refusing to let another sob tear through her lips. 

“Furthermore, you never look or are “fucking horrible” as you have said. You always look astonishing, whether you wear fancy clothing or an informal attire, and you never fail to take my breath away.” Kyoko reassured, her hands rubbing soothing circles on Celestia’s knees. 

The Gambler unhooked her arms from around her legs and rubbed her eyes somewhat harshly before looking at Kyoko with one of the most pained and saddened expressions the Detective had ever seen in her girlfriend’s face. 

“Please don’t,” Celestia begged, her voice breaking and wavering, the painful knot that had settled down her neck hampering her words.  

Kyoko pouted slightly and moved her hands away from Celestia’s knees just to place them on her cheeks and caress them with her thumbs. However, she cracked a small smile when Celestia sunk into her touch and didn’t reject it.

“Listen to me and pay attention to everything I have to say, okay?” When Celestia nodded reluctantly, Kyoko proceeded. “I am, by no means, lying to you. As a detective, and more importantly, your girlfriend, I don’t see the point in doing so. You, Yasuhiro Taeko, are gorgeous and graceful always, whether you wear eccentric and flamboyant attires or more informal clothing, and if you allow me… I want to prove it.”

Celestia exhaled loudly and stared at Kyoko with defeated eyes. “Prove what?”

“That you’re drop-dead gorgeous, of course.” Kyoko spoke as if it was a universal fact known by everyone, and Celestia couldn’t help but smile ever so slightly after sighing deeply.

“Do as you may, but if I recall correctly, you had a case to attend to? I don’t want to bother you and make you be late,” the Gambler murmured with certain uncertainty tingling in her voice. She wanted Kyoko, but she didn’t want to be a nuisance. 

Kyoko smirked and got up, pulling Celestia gently with her and embracing her once they were both on their feet again. Even though the Gambler didn’t hug the Detective back at first, she even gasped at the sudden embrace, she ended up holding to Kyoko for dear life, as if she’d disappear if she didn’t do so.

“Tell me what you dislike about yourself and I’ll make sure to kiss that insecurity away…” Kyoko whispered, embracing Celestia tighter but with equal care as before.

Celestia had to gulp back down a sob and blink back tears before responding. “Dear, we’ll be here all day if you do so… You have more important things to attend to, I’ll be fine.”

“Don’t say that. You’re my priority number one, I’ll call in sick so we can have the day to ourselves. I’m deadly serious here, Taeko, I’ll do whatever it takes to fade that self-doubt away even if it’s for a given period of time… So for now, I’ll just kiss the insecurities away.” Kyoko countered, guiding Celestia out of the bathroom and pushing her gently to the bed. 

Celestia didn’t find the strength needed to complain any further, too far defeated by the determination shining in Kyoko’s modest eyes and the seriousness that dripped from her sweet voice, so she just let herself flow and be driven by Kyoko, who stood to her word and kissed Celestia’s insecurities away bit by bit, lovingly and with patience, slowly but making an impact, whispering kind words to emphasize her actions. 

Yasuhiro Taeko wasn’t, by any means, perfect, but Kirigiri Kyoko sure made her feel like it after helping her reunite the broken shards of her self-confidence and pulling them back together with patience and understanding sweetness.


End file.
